


Just a bit Obvious

by kayisdreaming



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, and Bull being the worst wingman/tease, mild language is the only reason it's teen, so plenty of crushing and that cute awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisdreaming/pseuds/kayisdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven is boring for Krem. That Seeker beating up the dummies over there? Not so much. Maybe too interesting. Even crush-worthy, one might say. But one wouldn't--else Bull would get far too much enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bit Obvious

Haven was, as sorry as one was to admit it, boring as hell. Sure, there was that giant hole in the sky, the one that made armor reflect this really neat shade of green. And the Herald came by every so often, but there were only so many jobs the Chargers would be good for or the Inquisition would have resources for, and even _those_ things didn’t involve Haven. Nice, boring Haven.

Krem sighed, arms crossed as he looked over the area. Horses were coming in from the Herald’s recent talks with Ferelden’s horsemaster. Not many, but enough to last while the stables were coming in. Not far, soldiers were starting to build up the siege equipment, a couple trebuchets that Krem definitely saw Bull eyeballing. There was a reason the Qunari volunteered a couple Chargers to help.

Then there were Cullen’s soldiers. Only half knew how to fight, and even those that did wouldn’t last long in the field. Sure, they were improving quickly, and the Inquisition was currently more invested in their scouts than their soldiers, but still. There were so many times one could spar with a dummy before they had to fight something that moved. Dummies were more for keeping things in shape, anyway.

Speaking of shape . . . he hadn’t actually noticed that the Seeker frequented the dummies. Then again, the Chargers hadn’t been on terribly long, and she was normally right there with the Herald, but still. He _definitely_ would have admired such form if he had seen it before.

“See something you like?” Bull’s voice was this strange mixture of jarring and teasing that had Krem instantly on alert, cheeks red as if he had been guilty of peeking on girls in the bath or something.

“Chief?” He was half clearing his throat, which only encouraged a sly smile that never meant anything good.

“You were staring.”

“Don’t be thick—“

“At the Seeker.” There was something in Bull’s voice that made it pretty clear that there was no point in denying. Even down to one eye, the bastard still seemed to see everything. Or at least he always had that posture that made it seem he did. Krem still didn’t know which.

He scowled, though Bull’s gaze made it impossible to avoid looking back at her. She was strong, certainly capable of cleaving the dummies in two if she didn’t shift her strike at the last moment. Her attacks were strong enough that he didn’t want to think she was holding back, though it was perfectly plausible. He had heard she was capable of knocking Bull on his ass, so.

But there was something else to it. She was by no means graceful in her strikes—intending to kill instead of being a sight to look at—but there was still grace in it. A sort of brutal efficiency that was two parts practical and one part entrancing.

“W-well look at her strikes, Chief.” He tried, though he wished he was just a dash more confident. “Her form is gorgeous—that form, I mean.”

Bull snorted, like there needed to be more indication that Krem’s cover-up had completely flopped. The Qunari never was one for pushing past where people were comfortable, but he was definitely one for cutting past the bullshit when necessary. And, for Krem, it was necessary far too often for his tastes.

“Worst case,” Bull continued, “she uses that shield of hers. You wouldn’t be out for more than an hour.”

Krem groaned. Oh, he could very much imagine her bashing in his skull at any attempt of flirtation. The Seeker had work and a responsibility to the Inquisition and she probably wouldn’t waste her time on some mercenary whose fancy sparked by watching her demolish training dummies. She regularly scoffed at Bull and his occasional remarks—or so Krem heard—and would probably only think the same of his men. Even if Bull’s stories were exaggerated, as they often were, the Seeker’s rather serious nature was obvious. At best, he could admire from afar.

“Did you give that report to Cullen?” Bull asked, snapping Krem from his rather bleak train of thought.

“Uh?” Was the very eloquent response. His mind worked quickly through what reports he needed to do. Generally, the Chargers gave things to Bull and he modeled it into something impressive sounding that the Commander half-believed. Sure, Krem was probably the best access to the information within Haven, not having horns and all, but he was still only in charge of reports for things Bull wasn’t generally connected to or involved in—oh. Right.

“N-not yet.” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “We were waiting for some word on the remains we found. Envy demon, apparently.” There was a bunch of other information they didn’t understand, either, but he hoped that the Inquisition might. With the report. That he was supposed to give Cullen.

Bull raised an eyebrow—probably, anyway. Which meant that Krem should do it _now_ , of course. Not that they were ever in a rush before, when pay wasn’t on the line. And he didn’t imagine the information would do anyone much good, as the advisors seemed as lost as anyone else. But a job was a job.

“Going.” He muttered, picking through their camp for the important papers and reports from the evidence they had looked at by the others. Not much, but a few papers at least.

Cullen seemed grateful, though equally confused by the information. Though not so much by the demon part—seemed he knew about demons enough. Though its relevance wasn’t entirely clear, in respect to the Templars’ movement and disappearance.

But it wasn’t his business, and he turned to return to camp. Only to pause as he saw Bull’s face—the pointed look, the glance in the Seeker’s direction, the suggestion at their proximity—and he realized. The bastard.

Maybe he could talk to her, he decided as he took a relatively small step in her direction. He was close and here. He could talk about the soldiers or something. Get her advice on how to make them better, on where she saw the Chargers’ weaknesses were. They could probably learn something good from her. At the very least, he could offer up a chance to train with them. She’d get something sturdier than dummies, and they’d get a challenge that was actually a challenge.

Yeah, that would work. Maybe she would talk to him about something else. Initiate some other conversation as a sort of means of . . . maybe not friendship, but mutual interest. No, not mutual. She probably hardly knew he was there, if he thought about it. Didn’t matter. It would be an invitation to talk more, maybe a sign that she wasn’t annoyed with him.

She looked his way and all thoughts froze. “Lieutenant.”

He struggled to think of something, and instead turned as if he had only chanced to pass by so close. “Seeker.” He said, nodding in her direction and shocked that he wasn’t stammering like a fool. Or he was and he was panicking far too much to notice it. “Didn’t realize you were training here. I’ll come back later. Good day.”

He hurried off, hearing her voice but not what she said. Not far, he could hear Bull laughing his ass off.


End file.
